Sired
by BornForThe70's
Summary: ONE-SHOT: Damon tells Elena that Stefan and Caroline think they are sired and Elena tells him why it doesn't matter either way. Delena fluff! R&R!


**Hey guys! Got a request for this one-shot on Tumblr from: eatenheart!**

**Thank you so much sweetie for requesting this I REALLY hope you like it.**

**It was fun to write! If you have any requests you can PM me or leave a review and if you really want to make sure I see it you can message me on tumblr: bornforthe70s (my icon is of Karen Gillan and Matt Smith from Doctor Who if you want to narrow it down however I think I'm the only bornforthe70s so...)**

**Yeah so read and PLEASE leave a review!**

**AND REQUEST ONE-SHOTS I WILL DO THEM.**

**xoxo Jess**

Sired

One-Shot

Elena sat legs crossed on the luxurious velvet couch in the Salvatore Boarding house waiting for Damon to come home. She'd never wanted him to leave this morning, but he'd insisted he had to meet Stefan so that they could talk things over. To be honest she was nervous about what they'd actually be talking about, was it about her? Was Stefan going to try and convince Damon she needed to be "fixed" as well? Would he make Damon feel guilty about what had happened between them last night? She hoped not. Damon had nothing to feel guilty about, she loved him and last night…last night had been the best night of her life. She hadn't regretted it when it'd happened and she didn't now. She never would. Stefan just needed to except the fact that well she would always _love _him she was _in love _with Damon now. And that's the only way she ever wanted it to be.

Damon's voice broke through her heavy concentration on her thoughts, "Elena." He said a small smile resting on his lips, but his eyes betrayed him holding the smallest gleam of insecurity, of sadness.

"Damon!" she said happily bouncing to her feet and padding over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Welcome home."

He laughed, "I like coming home to you." He says, but his eyes still hold their previous worry.

She smiled, but she couldn't be happy if he wasn't, "Damon…what's wrong? What did Stefan say?"

"Nothing important." He said forcing a smile.

"It doesn't seem like nothing…what did he say?"

"He…you, better sit down." He whispers pulling her over to the couch.

She looks at him in utter confusion, not only did she not understand what was going on, but also why it was so important. What had happened? Just this morning she'd kissed him awake and now he wanted to talk? An obviously very serious talk.

"Elena…" he starts as they settle back onto the couch. "I just want you to know…" he keeps his eyes on their intertwined hands. "I _do _love you. And I didn't know about any of this last night."

"Damon…what is it?"

He breathes in deeply, "Stefan and Caroline think…they think you're sired to me."

"Sired?" Elena asks uncertainly. What? She wasn't sired to Damon…that was crazy. She knew sire bonds _could _happen, but they were rare and regardless of whether or not there _was _a sire bond between them, she had been aware of her feelings for him since before she was turned.

"Yes…" he pushes himself to his feet, "they think that's why you've changed your mind about me recently." He avoids her eyes and she can tell it hurts him to think about this.

Elena scoffs, "What? You don't believe them do you?"

He turns away from her to face the fire place, "I don't know Elena…it would explain a lot. I mean _you_ told me it would always be Stefan…you said—"

"Maybe if we had met first? Damon" I'm standing too now, "…we did meet first. There was so much I didn't know…so many things I didn't…remember, but I do now and whatever Stefan and Caroline think that _we_ are, whatever messed up explanation they've come up with for us, it doesn't matter. _You _make me happy and _you _are the one I want to be with."

"Why though? Why do I make you _so _happy all of the sudden? Maybe it's not just you being a vampire Elena. Maybe it's something else…maybe I make you happy because when I'm with you I _am _happy and our sire bond makes you happy whenever I am."

"Damon you make me happy because you're my best friend. I love being with you. I love your smile. I love your laugh. I love how you're always so damn stubborn. I love how you always save me and how you love me no matter who or what I am. I love how you never leave me. I love the way you make my heart flutter when you look at me. And no sire curse has changed that or will. It can't. I felt this way about you when I was human. I loved all the same things about you then as I do now. And I don't care what anyone else thinks it is because they're wrong. I love you Damon Salvatore. I _really _love you. I don't care about what mistakes Stefan or Caroline or Bonnie think I'm making because honestly, the only mistake I made was not telling you sooner. This is what I want. YOU are what I want. You are the only person I have ever loved like this and I'm so sorry I waited so long to tell you…it should've never been this way Damon. You should've never had to hurt because I was blind. I don't want you to think for one second that we are based on anything except love. You are my choice Damon, no sire bond made me choose you. I did. Me. And I love you more than anything or anyone…stop doubting yourself. I love you."

He stands there for a moment, his face expressionless as if he's trying to understand what's just been said. After a few seconds his eyes change and his lips twist into a quiet smile, he closes the gap between us, kissing me lightly on the lips placing a hand on the side of my face when he pulls back he's smiling, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say those words."

I bite my lip and smile with him. "Get used to it, Mr. Salvatore. You're stuck with me." I kiss him again.

"I'm not complaining." He says softly. "I love you, Elena."

I wrap my arms around him and hug him to me tightly breathing in his familiar scent, "I love you, Damon." I close my eyes and let the moment last, knowing that those four words were the truest words I have ever said or ever will.


End file.
